


Надо, надо умываться...

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WInter [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна небольшая зарисовка.<br/>Разговоры в ванной, совместная помывка и прочий флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надо, надо умываться...

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, написано исключительно забавы ради.

― И охота тебе...

― Тихо, а то шампунь в глаза попадёт. ― Наталья поудобнее уселась на бортике ванны и начала намыливать ему голову. Не то чтобы в этом действительно была необходимость ― во время оно Зимний Солдат мылся от случая к случаю, «Чтобы враги не унюхали», ― ехидничал Дуглас. А после он тоже как-то умудрялся справляться с этим сам, но всё дело было в том, что Романофф в последнее время полюбила творить глупости. Наверное, вкус к ним открылся после той прогулки на 4 июля. Впрочем, Барнс не жаловался.

― Теперь наклони голову назад. Вот так, ― пальцы Натальи ворошили его мокрые волосы, вымывая шампунь, по воде плавали хлопья пены, поднимался пар. Романофф утёрла мокрый лоб, задумалась, почёсывая макушку Барнса. Он просто сидел, уложив руки на бортики: живая была замотана в эластичный бинт, а металлическая... не то чтобы там от воды могло что-то испортиться, просто не хотелось.

― Кондиционер? ― спросила Романофф, наклонившись к его уху. ― Будешь пушистый и красивый.

― Угу, ― буркнул Барнс. ― Красота ― это страшная сила.

― Эй, я же не предлагаю тебе, скажем, подстричься...

― Мне всё равно, ― он пожал плечами, чуть не уронив Наталью в воду. ― Пожалуй, стоит.

― Попробуй только! ― Романофф небольно шлёпнула его по спине. ― Эти патлы тебе идут. У тебя с ними такой вид...

― Какой? ― невинно поинтересовался Барнс, гадая, что ему будет, если он вот прямо сейчас затащит Наталью в ванну.

― Суровый!.. ― фыркнула она. ― Пушка, патлы и металлическая рука. Настоящий засранец!

― Кстати, Дуглас, по-моему, тоже отращивать собрался... ― проговорил Солдат. Наталья тем временем промыла его волосы окончательно и теперь гладила, массировала шею и плечи. Барнс довольно жмурился и поводил мышцами ― было приятно.

― Интересно, в честь тебя или в честь меня? ― поинтересовалась Наталья. Солдат пожал плечами:

― Леший его знает...

― Почему леший?

― Ну, может, и кикимора, Наталья Ильинична... ― Когда он называл её по-русски, то выговаривал её имя и отчество, как-то по-особенному мягко, немного растягивая слова. Наталья посмеивалась: мол, вот и видно, что языку тебя учил какой-нибудь старый, коренной москвич, и точно не петербуржец. Солдат только пожимал плечами.

― Как бы то ни было... По-моему, в этом году вопрос «что вы делали на 4 июля» будет неприличным.

― Почему, Наташ? Потому, что мы с тобой шатались по городу и целовались при фейерверках, Дуг со своей девочкой слопали всю сахарную вату в городе и инстаграмили себя где попало, а Капитан Америка раздавал автографы и танцевал с женой вальс на всех площадях?

― Герои. Наёмники. Гроза нацистов и пришельцев, ― усмехнулась Романоф. ― Кстати, мне понравилось. В следующий раз мы тоже запустим фейерверк.

― Пожалуй, я найду для тебя парочку ракет, камрад Романофф... ― Барнс довольно прикрыл глаза и ушёл под воду с головой. Задержал дыхание, а потом вынырнул, тут же ухватил Романофф металлической рукой и утянул за собой, пока она не успела опомниться. Правда, рефлексы всё же сработали ― Наталья успела ему врезать и довольно чувствительно, но драки не вышло.

― Спарринг? ― Романофф вопросительно подняла бровь, наблюдая, как металлические, тёплые от воды пальцы поглаживают мокрый ворот её футболки.

― Не-а, ― Барнс повернулся ― так, чтобы она оказалась сверху. ― Просто ностальгия по Дню независимости.

― Понравились салюты? ― Романофф устроилась у него на бёдрах, стянула футболку, откидывая с глаз мокрые волосы.

― И салюты тоже. Я раньше не гулял ночью по городу. В смысле, просто так. На заданиях случалось, а тогда... ― Зимний Солдат хмыкнул: задумался, пытаясь вспомнить себя-прошлого. Пока что, насколько знала Романофф, эта часть воспоминаний была наиболее ломаной и непрочной: после каждой миссии Солдата обнуляли, как он вообще умудрился хоть что-то запомнить ― загадка.

― Значит, надо чаще выбираться, ― она ласково погладила его по щеке, возвращая в настоящее. ― Ты и я, как настоящие полуночники.

― Нью-Йорк? ― Пальцы металлической руки легко прошлись по спине, погладили, будто ненароком коснувшись застёжки бюстгальтера.

― Угу. И Сан-Франциско. И Лас-Вегас. И Европа. Ты ведь был в Европе?

― Когда открыли Второй фронт ― да, был, ― пожал плечами Солдат, поддевая тонкие лямочки и спуская их вниз.

― Ну, что ты там видел!.. ― засмеялась Наталья, наклоняясь ниже, касаясь влажными волосами его лица. ― Нормандские леса да избушки партизан?

― И Лондон.

― Который разбомбили под корень. Я выпрошу у Ксавье отпуск и мы с тобой поедем в Европу. Я тебе такое покажу!.. ― Что именно Романофф собиралась ему показывать, Солдат так и не понял ― слова прозвучали неразборчиво, потому что она уткнулась губами ему в шею. Он придержал её, а потом сел ― так, что она оказалась у него на коленях. Теперь стало удобнее.

Бюстгальтер она всё-таки сняла сама, а пижамные штаны, в которых Наталья ходила и в пир, и в мир, стянул он, смачно шлёпнув их на кафельный пол.

― Ты же раненый, ― хихикнула Наталья, кинув взгляд на замотанную в бинт живую руку. ― Уверен, что получится?

― Я, конечно, чёртову уйму лет пролежал в холодильнике… ― Солдат притянул её ближе, скользнул губами по шее, опустился к груди, вылизывая мокрую кожу горячим, шершавым как у кота языком. ― Но ничего себе не отморозил. Точно. Вы же сами проверяли, камрад Романофф!..

Наталья откинулась назад, притягивая его к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чувствуя мурашки, бегущие по спине от прикосновения металлических пальцев и его юркого языка. Роджерс не врал, когда называл своего друга дамским угодником.

В этот раз Солдат ухватил её за запястья, завёл их за спину, заставляя Наталью выгнуться ещё сильнее. Была у него какая-то страсть к сверхконтролю: во время секса он часто держал её, когда был сверху, мог притиснуть к кровати, вжать бёдрами в матрас, или же, как сейчас, схватить за руки. И Романофф, как ни странно, ничего не имела против этого. Не банальный доминаж, а право сильного ― Солдат был тяжелее её и чего греха таить ― мощнее как в физическом плане, так и в боевом. Нет, минут пять-семь она бы его удержала, но и только. Правда, таким он бывал не всегда.

Иной раз Барнс был нежен, нетороплив, давал ей право проявить инициативу. Так Наталье тоже нравилось ― когда он лежал под ней, горячий, сильный, ей казалось, что она наконец смогла победить его.

Вода давно остыла, но это было последнее, о чём они сейчас думали. Солдат был горячий как печка ― Наталья прижималась к нему бёдрами, чувствуя твёрдые мышцы и хватку стальных пальцев на запястьях. И его губы на шее, и прикосновение живой руки к коже. Тихо плескала вода ― на полу уже разлилось небольшое болотце, в котором плавали футболка и штаны Романофф ― её вздохи эхом отдавались от стен, а Барнс, как это часто с ним бывало, молчал, дышал размеренно, будто в медитации. Наталья ещё ни разу его не слышала, ни одного грёбаного раза, хотя это её не сильно беспокоило ― сама она могла быть тихоней, но предпочитала не сдерживаться, когда была возможность. Вот и в этот раз ― по ванной раскатился её довольный стон, а Солдат не издал ни звука, только отпустил наконец её руки и легонько поглаживал ладонями по спине, касался губами шеи ― так он показывал, что ему тоже было хорошо.

― В постель?.. ― спросила Наталья, начиная ощущать лёгкий озноб от остывшей воды. Солдат согласно угукнул, поднялся, опуская её в ванну, а сам выбираясь на пол. Романофф замоталась в полотенце и тоже вылезла из ванны, едва не поскользнувшись на мокрой одежде.

― Ксавье будет орать, если мы устроим ему потоп, ― хмыкнула она. Солдат издал какой-то неопределённый звук и пошлёпал в спальню, оставляя на ковре мокрые следы босых ног. Романофф вздохнула, подняв глаза к потолку, и поплелась следом.

― Дикий мужчина. Тарзан, повелитель макак, ― пробурчала она, а потом занырнула под одеяло, устраиваясь поудобней под боком у Солдата.

― Повелитель макак ― это Сокол, ― хмыкнул Барнс, притягивая её ближе. ― Господин бандерлогов…

― Бандерлог тут ровно один и мы с тобой оба его знаем, ― Романофф довольно вытянулась, решив, что сейчас она, пожалуй, не против второго захода, но только пусть Барнс будет снизу, или…

― Это не бандерлог, ― Солдат повернулся на бок, закидывая её ногу себе на бедро, ― это натуральное стихийное бедствие. Ну и по совместительству ― чума на оба наши дома и плешь Роджерса.

 


End file.
